The Forgotten Battles
by peaceofapplepi
Summary: My version of the story behind the cards in the past few sets


Yu-Gi-Oh! The Forgotten Battles  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters that appear in this story. They are all property of Kazuki Takahashi. (NOTE: Imagine Don Zaloog with an Australian accent)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
Our story begins when Freed, the matchless general, started a war. The Archfiends had gotten out of control. He started finding his best warriors, such as the nameless Marauding Captain, and the Paladin of White Dragon also showed up. Gaia the fierce knight rode up on his faithful stallion, here to give Freed some bad news.  
  
Gaia: Sir, the king has just sent out an imperial order. You can't go against Dark Ruler Hades' army!  
  
Freed: I don't care what the king has to say. He can shout out all the royal decrees he wants. The situation is ridiculous. Hades keeps sending in his archfiends to ruin our good town. They graffiti our walls, and terrorize our villagers. I have a feint plan, but I'm not sure if it will work. You just have to assure me of one thing.  
  
Gaia: What is that?  
  
Freed: You must not, under any circumstance, reveal my plan to the king. He will have someone come find me, and I'll never see daylight again.  
  
Gaia: You have my word.  
  
The group walked inside, and Freed explained his plan. It seemed pretty sensible. The marauding captain caught a glimpse of something in the corner of his eye. He saw a green flash, and he chased after it. He ran down the halls, and saw the figure. He leaped into the air and tackled it. He got up and realized it was a mere goblin. But lying on the floor, were the remains of the precious pot and jar of the Falsebound Kingdom. The captain was angry and didn't know what to do. He showed the thief to Freed, who had the perfect plan. He got one of his best men, Dai Grepher, to take the greedy goblin to a place to be punished. They met up with D.D. Warrior Lady, who took the Goblin from there.  
  
D.D. Warrior Lady and the goblin never spoke. She lead him to a giant machine with a large circle of metal. She flipped a switch, and the goblin realized where he was. He was standing in front of the Different Dimension Gate. DD Warrior Lady walked away without the goblin noticing, and he saw a brilliant flash of light as a giant caterpillar-like creature came out. There was a strange little guy on top of the beast, and he motioned for the creature to grab the goblin and they retreated into the gate.  
  
Meanwhile, Dai Grepher was walking back to the palace, when a giant creature dropped in front of him. He had never seen a thing like this, but he knew what it was. It was one of the Archfiends that Freed was talking about. The archfiend stood in front of him, letting out a large roar of fury. Dai Grepher had luckily packed his Sakaretsu armor, which was quite easy to put on. He slipped into it, and the archfiend lunged at him, only to explode upon impact. The armor started to disappear after the attack, and Dai Grepher jogged the rest of the way back.  
  
Back at the kingdom, Freed was finishing his explanation of his plan. An exiled force had just arrived, to help carry out the plan. Even the Shadow Tamer, who was capable of rendering a fiend of any type useless, had shown up to help fight.  
  
Marauding Captain: Well, the plan seems great. But when we cross into Hades' territory, we had better be careful of the dragons that hang around there. The tyrant dragon, the most powerful, demolished a city once with it's powerful stamping destruction.  
  
Shadow Tamer: The captain's right, we have to watch our step. There might even be archfiends waiting for us.  
  
Gaia: But you can take care of them, right?  
  
Shadow Tamer: To a certain extent, yes.  
  
Dai Grepher came in panting and told about his close encounter with an archfiend.  
  
Freed: Hmm, I know archfiends will hang around anywhere, but it's strange that one would be near the Different Dimension Gate. I always thought they were scared of the D.D. Crazy Beast. Maybe they're on to us. We have to move quickly then.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
*In another part of the kingdom*  
  
A tall man in armor was standing on a stage, and shouted out to everyone.  
  
Man: The king has just issued a royal command! All citizens of this land who are peasants, shall pay extra tax to the king, for anything they purchase! That is all.  
  
This made the already oppressed people angry. They were sick and tired of being treated like dirt. A huge revolution was coming. They just had to plan it. *Back at the palace*  
  
Freed and his warriors were just about to leave, when they heard someone rushing through the hallway, and the person came through the door. It was the legendary Dark Blade!  
  
Dark Blade: General Freed, would it be ok if I joined your fight against the Archfiends?  
  
Freed: Of course, the more the merrier. We'll need all the help we can get to take down Hades.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
*At the lair of the 10,000 Demon Lords*  
  
Dark Ruler Hades: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, FOOL? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!  
  
Lesser Fiend: I-I-I'm sorry sir. Every year, the ruler of heaven, Shinato I believe, has to give powerful people a demotion.  
  
Opticlops: *comes in* Um, sir.... Your team lost...  
  
Dark Ruler Hades: YOU ARE KIDDING ME?! I knew I should have gone with the 49ers!  
  
Opticlops and Lesser Fiend left the room immediately, because they didn't want to, yet again, face the bark of Dark Ruler.  
  
Dark Ruler Hades: Hm, I wonder if those stupid Hitsotsu Me Giants have found anything yet. I keep getting news of them falling in various trap holes set by those pesky gravekeepers. Idiots.....  
  
*Elsewhere*  
  
Dark Necrofear: Has Hades figured out when to attack yet? These archfiends are getting on my nerves.  
  
Deathrook: Hey baby, howsa bout you and me go find a nice quiet chessboard? *gets slapped by Necrofear*  
  
Don Zaloog: *walks up* Excuse me, but when are we gonna get paid? My mates and I are getting tired of doing the dirty work around here.  
  
Dark Necrofear: Ugh, just wait a couple more days. King Hades has all the cash you'll need, we just need to beat Freed's army.  
  
Don Zaloog: *walks up to his "mates"* Well guys, we still have to wait. Once this stupid war is over, we can finally get paid and leave this place.  
  
Cliff: Ok, but I'm getting hungry, is there ANY food around this place?  
  
Headless Knight: Try the fridge, moron.  
  
Don: When did you get here?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
*At the base*  
  
Freed: Ok, we attack at dawn. Any questions?  
  
Everyone: *silence*  
  
Marauding Captain walked outside at around midnight to explore the land. The cold night air felt good against his face. He saw some light in the distance and decided to check it out. He creeped up behind a rock to look. He saw an archfiend beating up on a poor lizard-like creature. Marauding captain knew this fight was unfair, and leaped into action. Just as the archfiend was about to use a Raigeki bolt, the captain jumped in front of the lizard. The bolt hit hard. It lasted for about 3 seconds, and stopped. The captain got up and slashed the archfiend with his sword and the vile creature disappeared. He asked the lizard if it was ok, and it showed a weak smile.  
  
Lizard: Me.... Gagagigo.... You... save life....  
  
Captain: Are you hurt?  
  
Gagagigo: Me ok. You got hit hard. Your back feel bad?  
  
Captain: I think I'll be alright. How about you come with me to the base and I'll fix you up?  
  
Gagagigo: Good plan. Me sleepy.  
  
The two retreated to the base, where the marauding captain introduced Gagagigo to the others, and they immediately started fixing him up. Everyone was asleep when the sun rose. Freed looked at his watch and calmly woke everyone up. They started to get prepared. The dark blade put on his special Metalsilver Armor, which he was known for. Gagagigo wanted to fight, and Freed decided to let him do it. The creature had a fighting heart and could obviously withstand a lot of pain. Everyone got ready and took the railroad car to the nearest checkpoint. One more stop before the big battle. They all ate the food that was provided, and rested for a short time. Luckily, they hadn't met any of Hades' minions along the way. They were about a mile away from the destination -The Lair of the 10,000 Demon Lords- Another good thing is that there weren't 10,000 demons there. They started going on foot and were just about 20 feet away, just under Hades' view. Or so they thought.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
*At the Lair of the 10,000 Demon Lords*  
  
Opticlops: Sir, we've spotted Freed and his warriors, they are close to our base.  
  
Dark Ruler Hades: Excellent. Send out the Archfiends and some of my top minions.  
  
Opticlops: Yes sir, right away.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
*Elsewhere*  
  
Gorg: Maybe now we can prove ourselves to Hades and Necrofear.  
  
Menae: I hope so. With all the money, we can finally find a home!  
  
Don: Yeah, this life is not right. Now, let's go out and do what we do best!  
  
All: Dark Scorpions, unite!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
*Outside*  
  
Gaia: Ok, on Dark blade's signal, we attack! Are you guys ready?  
  
All: *nodnod*  
  
Dark Blade: *waits..... waits........SIGNAL!*  
  
They all ran into action, not expecting to be expected. Shadowknight, a powerful archfiend, jumped in front of the group and let out the obvious archfiend roar.  
  
Gaia: *shoots in front of the group* *takes a stab at Shadowknight*  
  
Shadowknight: *lets out a large grunt, and disintegrates*  
  
The group continues on, until they meet the Scorpion Burglars.  
  
Each one takes a different burglar, and the captain talks with Don, while struggling.  
  
Marauding Captain: Ugh.... you're a pretty good fighter....  
  
Don: Same to you, buddy. *struggles*  
  
Captain: You don't look like a fiend... what are you doing on Hades' side?  
  
Don: My.... mates and I go from place to place looking for food and shelter. We've stayed here for a pretty long time now. The fiends don't seem to mind.  
  
Captain: *struggles* You know, you can come with our group. We're nice to any newcomers. We'd be glad to have you guys with us.  
  
Don: Is this... a... trick?  
  
Captain: No, I'm dead serious... If you guys need a permanent home, you can live at the kingdom after we defeat the archfiends.  
  
Don: Ok, I'll believe you. Even though this sounds like bull, it's gotta be better than what we're used to. SCORPIONS! Change of plan! These guys are on our side now. We fight against the fiends.  
  
All: *Go inside the lair*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Peasants: *form a mob around the king's castle*  
  
The peasants found a way in and made it through the castle to the king. They cornered him and demanded their rights. The king stuttered and the mob attacked, and threw him out the window. A large THUD! was heard as the king landed on the ground. Killed instantly. Everyone cheered as they were removed from the castle.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
*At the lair*  
  
Dark Ruler Hades: Dear Necrofear, you have nothing to fear. HOHO! I made a funny! Anyway, Freed and his stupid group will never get here, I will remain king, and you will be my queen.  
  
Necrofear: Whatever you say....  
  
A loud crash is heard as the captain and the others came smashing through the door.  
  
Freed: Give up now, or face our wrath!  
  
Hades: HA! You'll never make it to me! *snaps fingers*  
  
Terrorking Archfiend and Skull Archfiend of the Lightning appeared and blocked the way. The burglars took on the Skull Archfiend, and the rest took Terrorking. Gagagigo, Marauding Captain, and Freed all jumped at Terrorking and took a slash. A sudden flash was seen and something terrible and amazing happened. The Mystical Elf's Holy Barrier- Mirror Force had knocked back everyone who attemted an attack. No one gave up though, they had come too far. The Dark Scorpions used a special combination attack, and surprisingly knocked the Archfiend to the ground, and he then wasted away. Gaia and Freed attacked Terrorking, and knocked him down. Gagagigo jumped on him, and started hacking away with his long claws. Terrorking knocked everyone off and looked at the captain. He took one swipe, and the captain was down. He got back up, and Terrorking struck again, but missed. Marauding Captain's will to fight was much greater than that of Terrorking archfiend, so he had become more than a staunch defender, he could handle anything. The captain leaped into the air, pulled out his gleaming sword, and slashed Terrorking one last time, as the creature fell to its knees and disappeared like the rest. Everyone looked at Hades. He started to fret, and ran. But Shadow Tamer, who had been idle for a while, took action.  
  
Shadow Tamer: SKILL DRAIN!!  
  
Dark Ruler Hades: Oh no! *looks at burning skin*  
  
Necrofear: Oh dear....  
  
Marauding Captain and Gagagigo proceed to beat up Hades, and do very well.  
  
Dark Ruler Hades and Dark Necrofear tried to stop the attack, but it was no use. The Skill Drain was too powerful. Like their Archfiend warriors, they too started to waste away into the air.  
  
Hades: Curse you, Freeeeeeeeeeeeed!!!!!  
  
Freed: Whew. That was exhausting.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
*Back at the kingdom*  
  
Some random guy: General Freed! The king has been overthrown, we chose you to be our new ruler! Can you do it?  
  
Freed: Well, it's a tough job. But I think I'm gonna do it!  
  
Everyone: *cheers*  
  
The Dark Scorpion Burglars were added as honorary members of the town, with access to the fridge at any time. Gagagigo was also made a member of the town, and lives with the captain. Now our story comes to a close. Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
